Nicktoons: Super Smash
Plot A TV announcer for Nick decides to take the day off to watch some cartoons, but sees that the worlds is somehow fusing together, and is in trobule. It shows Bikini Bottom being attacked by Vlad Plamuis. Danny Phantom, the ghost superhero, notices a newspaper showing Vlad and then gets teleported to Bikini Bottom. He then meets a corrupted SpongeBob and Patrick, who he then fights. They then rescue Mr. Krabs, who said he was going to revome some money from SpongeBob's paycheck because he was late. SpongeBob's world then disappears and the heroes are taken to Amity Park. They find Toph Bei Fong, an earthbender, under a corruption spell and defeat it, while being taken to the Ghost Zone. In there, they find Vlad, who then takes them to his castle, in which he forces them to find a Monster Tucker (with Sam helping them by using ghost energy to produce sheilds). Afterwards, Danny's dimension is destroyed and Jimmy Neutron appears with a capsule and takes them to Timmy Turner's world and tries to get him onto the capsule, but D.O.O.M. attacks, stopping the heroes. While the others retreat, Jimmy tells Timmy to stop D.O.O.M. from destroying Dimmsdale. Timmy fends off the villians and go to Fairy World to stop Crocker, who found Dudley Puppy under a trance. Timmy then fights them with Sheen, who just suddenly appeared, and defeat Crocker. Dudley is suprised to know that there are other worlds just then Petropolis. They defeat Snaptrap at the Big Wand, in which Jorgen, using a wish, teleports the group to Zeenu, where they find Dorkus attacking the Emporor. They defeat him, save Oom, and follow Snaptrap to Petropolis, where they find Kitty Katswell, who said that DOOM is attacking TUFF. They defend the HQ, and defeat once again D.O.O.M's forces. Sheen wants to go home, but T.U.F.F. doesn't know how to do that. Timmy tries to teleport Sheen, but Wanda says it is against Da Rules to do so. Back at Jimmy's Lab, Plankton sneaks in and sabotages the Capsule, sending Danny, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Toph to the world of Avatar, where they find Aang, Katara, and Zuko. Aang explains to the heroes that Azula has kidnapped Sokka and Suki, and are holding them hostage at the Fire Palace. They travel through the Four Nations, defeat Azula and save Sokka and Suki. They then go to Pupu Nunu Village, where they find Tak, who said that someone is destroying the Juju World, who turns out to be Professor Calamitous. They defeat him, rescue Tak's friends, and save the village. Tak then joins the heroes to help stop the unknown evil, gathering the second team up, as well. They head back to Jimmy's Lab, which is being attacked by Plankton, in which they find and defeat him, but Plankton teleports himself somewhere else. They rescue Cindy Vortex, who wanted to see what was going on around here. Jimmy's deminsion then is destroyed, and everyone is taken to Central Park Zoo, where they find Skipper and the penguins. They team up to stop Dr. Browhole, who then disappears. They then go to Zim's Town, where they find Dib, who says that something is wrong with Zim and GIR, who are under a trance. After defeating them, the heroes go to stop Snaptrap and Plankton from destroying the Irken Empire. They teleport to Galaxy Hills, where they find Fanboy and Chum Chum, who joins the group to stop Dr. Blowhole, who is attacking the Fanlair. They team up with Kyle and Boog, who stops Blowhole, save the Fanlair and Galaxy Hills from destruction. Their world disappears and the heroes then go to the Rugrats' worlds, where they save Tommy Pickles, who joins the heroes, then go to Po's world. They save the Dragon Warrior, who then helps them defeat Vlad, save Shifu and the Furious Five, and brings order to the Valley of Peace. Just as the capsule closes to find the evil force that's destroyed their worlds, it explodes, and the Nicktoons find themselves in an unknown dimension, and find the villian responsible for this - Raptar?!!! The dinosaur traps the heroes to an energy rings and nearly destroys them until Korra stops him, frees the heroes and the final battle ensues. After Raptar is defeated and is reduced to his toy size, Jimmy uses the Remote that was found with Raptar to restore their worlds, and everyone says their goodbyes, and are teleported to their home worlds. Playable Characters Additional Playable Characters Characters That Feature on Nicktoons Assists Gameplay Nicktoons: Super Smash is a fighting game which plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series and Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. Every character can use four special moves based on their personalities and show. While fighting your opponents they will drop blue orbs, which will add more power to your War Strike bar, and sometimes orange orbs, which will add more power to your Super Smash Bar. When your Super Smash Bar is full, you can perform a Super Smash. You can also Perform a Fusion Attack with an assist. there are several modes listed below Modes Arcade Mode- This allows you to play as your favorite cartoon and fight through others cartoons and build your way up to the final level. Battle Mode- You can battle up to 3 of your friends or CPU's in an all out brawl. Modes include Training, Custom, and Standard. Story Mode- This allows to play in the storyline listed above. Event Mode- Mini-Games you can play Store- you can purchase playable characters, costumes, arenas and clips from the shows. Arenas There are multiple arenas from each of the worlds, including ones that have been added. UK= Unlockable in Store Category:NickTV Shows Category:Comedy